icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:7creddie5
Welcome Hi this is my talk page anybody feel free to leave me messages. Check Blog Check my new blog! Userboxes Hi, Creddie 4 Real here, just to let you know that you rock!Creddie 4 Real 01:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re: Cam Yeah, I really do like Cam. I'm guessing you like Creddie a lot too? Roxas82 03:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User pages Excuse me 7creddie5, how do you make those userboxes? I don't know who you are but what you do is on the right hand side there is a search box you type in user boxes right there then it will take you to a page that tells you everything to do. If you can't figure it out just let me know and I can explain it to you. Are you a creddie or seddie fan? I actually have a blog post if you go to my blog page right up there you can see it is asking how to make those many nice people answered that question so you can look there to it is the very first blog titled like help about the user boxes or something. I actually can just sum all this up for you if you are a creddie fan do this in brackets CreddieCrusader then after you save that page it will hopefully be there. Or in brackets IloveFreddie there are awesome. I'm a Seddie shipper if you check my userpage. I think my userpage is a lot cuter now! Thanks! You are so totally welcome I am glad I could help. yes NeveisCheese☼ 05:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) cheese (my idol and the god of my religeon) and fosters home for imaginary friends! (best show ever apart from icarly of course) i love cheese he is the god of cheestrianity!!!! im a chestrain and i have been chaptised (means i drunk the holy drink chocolate milk) Your picture on profile Haha! I love your picture that said dangerous, stop shipping seddie lol :) CREDDIE FOR THE WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 RealCreddie 4 real Oh and the Creddie picture that I posted, it isn't mine but I really liked the title on it!!!!!!!! Me and Carly Shay's comment posted 6 times o sorry carly shay is mi bff and her computer wasnt working so she asked me to post it but then it did work and posted it like 80 times hahaha My Blog Hints What up, what up, what up, 7creddie5, check my blog Series Finale Blog! it has hints now! Who the heck r u? You know me, please check out my blog, iStart Over. Click here, and see for yourself who it is. ? Creddie 4 real TROUBLE! 7creddie5, we need to team up! This jerk is getting on my last nerd! He or she is extremely rude! Partners?! Okay is this @Bunnyboo50, an are you talking about creddie 4 real or this Emezer chick? And if its emezer I am IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's me, Bunnyboo50! He or she is gainning the upper hand! What if he's untouchable to defeat, that's what I'm worried, 7creddie5. We need to think of something! 7creddie5, now you guys are safe (at least for now). Mak23686 blocked Emezer in time for 1 Month. But I'm just worried that genderless freak is going to find his way back here. So I bet you have SO much to tell your BFF, Creddie 4 real! Oh my gosh thank goodness, that person was a freak!!! Awww, thanks Creddie 4 real, that is really sweet and generous of you. I'm kind of concern about Emezer though. not in a nice way. Now that the freak of the week is gone, I think we're not out of the woods just yet. There is ALWAYS a possibilty a user can get back on a wiki, by changing his name and pretending to be tht same person, and they'll start the havoc again. So we need to keep our eyes and wits out if that freak comes back. But in the meantime, we can get back, take it easy, and help this site more. Holy Seddie! You got blocked????? HOOOOW!!!!!! Did one of the admins did it? Write back on your Talk Page buddy. Bunnyboo50 Yeah I actually did get blocked.....surprising right!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I was on the phone with my cousin, while the whole fight with Emezer was going on and I was like wow this person is annoying and she was like OMG I want to make an account there! So she signed up and it wasn't letting her do anything so she told me her password and user then I logged in on her account and it was fixed! Then she got banned for teaming up with emezer and being mean to u guys, but she honestly told me that she was trying to be funny! Then I logged in the next morning and it said that I was blocked because I went on my cousins account, on my computer and since she got blocked I got blocked because my IP address was on her account. I was so mad in the morning but it was only for one day. I only posted something on my page because I needed your guys help for u to talk to the admins because I couldn't. Then I figured it out. and it said I would get unblocked the next day. I have become bad......I am no proud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7creddie5 02:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 No wonder I haven't seen you too much on the wiki, lately. But you are special for your shipping, so be proud of yourself, even if I'm a Seddier. Be proud you love your shippings. "Bunnyboo50 luvs bunnies, also Seddie!" Awe thanks! U really truly are nice @Bunnyboo50 and thank u I will be PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!7creddie5 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 You love penguins too! LOL I noticed the random comment on my talk page about you loving penguins as well as me, and I felt the need to comment back on your talk page. What do I say...? Oh I know! I love penguins and Creddie! Lotstar 06:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: to HAPPY LATE B-DAY!!!! Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Creddie 4 Real 17:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re: to CONGRATS!!!!!!! THANK YOU 7CREDDIE5!!!!!!!! I didn't even know that I had 1,000 comments! XD I just like to talk alot!!! Creddie 4 Real 03:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re:Badges Sorry, there are no badges for making comments, except on blog posts, but the highest one there is making 10 comments on blog posts.Lotstar 22:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Only admins can customize badges. Mak23686 09:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges AGAIN!!!! I'm pretty sure the "Customise Badges" thing is an admin only page, cause admins can apparantly access it, but I haven't tried it, s I wouldn't know XD.